


Theater Days

by Just_a_simple_trash_can



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, This was written bc of a John Mulaney show, You can pry bi Auguste from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_simple_trash_can/pseuds/Just_a_simple_trash_can
Summary: “He’s rather cute,” Damen whispered to Nikandros who looked in the same direction Damen was and snorted.“What, the pretentious blonde who bought all of the seats for a balcony section just so he wouldn’t have to sit next to strangers?”





	Theater Days

“He’s rather cute,” Damen whispered to Nikandros who looked in the same direction Damen was and snorted.

“What, the pretentious blonde who bought all of the seats for a balcony section just so he wouldn’t have to sit next to strangers?” Damen rolled his eyes at Nik’s response.

“Maybe his friends are coming. Don’t assume things.” As he said that, a duo filled two of the empty seats. One of the men looked like an older version of the man Nik had been insulting and the other was a few inches taller than the first, but had an equal build. From what Nik could see, both of the men were gorgeous. He wouldn’t let Damen know that of course. A fourth man soon joined them and sat behind the man that Damen had been staring at. Pallas shot forward and looked at the men seated across from them.

“Holy shit, he’s hot,” Pallas said.

“There’s four men there,” Nik teased. “Pick one.”

“The guy that just sat down. The others are okay.” The pretentious blonde glanced over at the men and Damen, being the Romeo that he was, made a face in return. The gesture was returned by an offended glare and a laugh from the pretentious man’s very attractive brother.   
***  
“Do not laugh, Auguste,” Laurent hissed out. “He is making fun of two princes.”

“Oh hush,” Auguste replied. “He’s enjoying himself just like we are.” Laurent sneered slightly and crossed his arms over his chest as if he were a child. Auguste ruffled his hair and smiled. “You know. He’s not bad looking.”

“Stop trying to set me up with strangers.”

“I’m not saying that you should date him.”

“That is exactly what you are saying. How did he even get those seats? We’re royalty and all of them are wearing ripped skinny jeans.”

“You're doing it again,” Auguste sighed.

“Doing what?”

“Judging people you don’t know.” Laurent scoffed, partially out of offense, partially because he knew Auguste was right.

“When have I ever-”

“Don’t you start with me, Laurent.” The younger blonde rolled his eyes and looked back to the men across the balcony. The man who had made the face was now turned to talk to the men seated behind him. “Be nice, Laurent. There’s nothing wrong with making new friends.”

“Ripped jeans at the theater, Auguste.”

“It’s not like this is the royal theater. They’re allowed to enjoy themselves.” Auguste ruffled his brother’s hair and shrugged off his jacket, rolling his shoulders.  
***  
Nikandros ran his fingers through his hair and swore under his breath. Removing a jacket was such a simple gesture, but the older blonde somehow made it look beautiful. Things got worse when he undid the buttons on his sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. The dark haired man seated behind him grabbed his shoulders and rubbed them lovingly. He leaned forward and whispered something into his lover’s ear before glancing in Nik’s general direction. The blonde whispered something back and looked directly at Nikandros and winked, a small smirk growing on his face. The Akielon flushed and turned his head to participate in the conversation Pallas was having with Erasmus who was talking about his neighbor.

“It’s not that Torveld is a bad man,” Erasmus sighed. “I suppose I just need to ask him if he could keep his parties to a minimum.”

“That’s all you can do,” Damen responded before looking around the theater. “This place is beautiful.”

“Because Vere is pretentious,” Nik replied.

“Stop that. We’re here as guests. I hope you won’t act this way when we speak to the King.” Nik’s response was cut off by a member of the wait staff bringing over a tray of champagne glasses. “We didn’t order anything.”

“These were paid for by the men in the balcony across from you,” the waiter said. Damen and his friends looked over to the other balcony where the young blonde had his head in his hands and the other three were waving over to them. Damen clicked his tongue, accepting the challenge and took out his credit card.

“Send them a tray of your finest white wine.”

“Of course, sir.” Each of the men took a glass and watched as the men across from them were gifted with their own drinks.  
***  
“Stop this,” Laurent said. “Before you make an embarrassment of yourself.”

“If it’s a challenge he wants,” Auguste smiled. “It’s a challenge he’ll get.” The king took a sip of his wine. “Besides I do want to meet that friend of his.”

“Then talk to him like a normal person. Don’t flirt with him through expensive alcohol. Jord, why aren’t you stopping him?”

“I think he’s cute, too,” Jord smirked. “I don’t mind if Auguste is a little more flirtatious than usual.” The younger blonde groaned and glanced back at Lazar, but stopped his sentence short when he saw that the soldier was making eyes at one of the Akielons.

“I hate all of you. I come for one night to enjoy the theater and all of you are planning on getting laid.” The three responded by clinking their glasses together. 

Their game of back and forth ended after both groups were tipsy and very excited to meet their rivals. Auguste and Damen both ditched their groups after the show and met in the middle of the audience. The two stared each other down before clapping each other’s shoulders and laughing.

“Why don’t you join my friends and I for dinner?” Damen offered. “I couldn’t help but notice you making eyes at Nikandros.”

“Is that his name?” Auguste replied. “And that would be lovely, but you are guests to our country. Dinner's on me.” 

“How did you know that we’re guests?” Auguste smiled.

“In the words of my little brother, ripped jeans at the theater.” The two groups met at a restaurant where introductions were made and Auguste didn’t hesitate in flirting with Nikandros. Seeing that his king was letting himself go, Lazar took his chance and told Pallas how beautiful he thought his eyes were. Jord sat on Nikandros’ other side and waited until Auguste relaxed his flirting to make his move. Laurent nursed a glass of champagne while Damen and Erasmus busied themselves with a game of “How long will it take our friends to get laid?”   
Once dinner came, everyone met in the middle conversation wise and shared the stories of their lives. Laurent, who usually kept to himself, added in a few comments whenever a Veretian was telling a story to add some humor or honesty to the story, especially when Auguste was telling it. The waiter soon came over with the bill and started to put it in front of Auguste until he looked closely. The man pulled back as if Auguste’s appearance had burned him and apologized.

“Your Majesty. I wasn’t aware that you were dining with us. Of course your dinner is on the house. It is a pleasure to have you here.” The Akielons looked at their hosts in shock and the Veretians started laughing.

“We apologize,” Auguste said through laughter. “But we enjoy spending time with the common person. People usually recognize us, though.” Erasmus was the first to respond.

“I suppose we shouldn’t be too surprised. Damianos does the same thing back in Akielos.” The Veretians stopped laughing and Damen rolled his eyes and replied.

“It hardly happens all that often, Erasmus. Besides, I’m not king yet.”

“You’re Prince Damianos,” Auguste gasped out.

“And you’re King Auguste. I suppose we’re all equally surprised.”

“I’m not,” Laurent said. “I knew Damianos’ identity from the beginning.” Nik didn’t participate in the conversation. He was far too concerned with the fact that he had spent the entire night thinking about how he wanted to be under the King of Vere. “Shocking, isn’t it? I suppose you couldn’t connect the fact that the King and Prince are beautiful blondes and you were talking to two beautiful blondes.”

“That’s rather cocky, little brother,” Auguste teased.

“It’s not cocky if it’s true.”

“Auguste,” Jord mumbled, nodding his head away from the table. The king nodded in response and stood up. 

“Excuse us,” Auguste said. “Jord and I need to talk real quick. We’ll be right back.” The two Veretians walked away and Nik ran his fingers through his hair.

“You're worrying about this too much,” Damen told his friend in an attempt to comfort him. Nikandros shook his head vigorously before standing up.

“I’m going to use the bathroom real quick,” Nik mumbled, mostly to himself before rushing to the bathroom. When he walked in, he could hear Auguste and Jord talking.

“I like him,” Auguste said, his voice clearly flirtatious. “Can we keep him?” Nikandros blushed but continued listening.

“He may not enjoy being kept,” Jord replied. “As much as we like the idea of all of them staying in Vere.”

Do not speak for my interests, Nik thought before actually entering the bathroom. Both Veretians looked at him with looks of shock and surprise.

“Perhaps you should ask me about my interests,” Nikandros smirked, a little more confidently than usual. “I was just as much into the flirting as both of you were.” Nik was pushed against the wall and there was a hand running through his hair. The king smiled at him and leaned in close, their lips centimeters apart. The Akielon barely had to push himself off of the wall for their lips to meet. Something was slipped into his pocket and Auguste backed away. Jord walked by and took the king by the hand.

“The room number is written on the card. Join us when you’re free.” The two men walked out, leaving Nikandros flustered and a little bit turned on.  
***  
Pallas and Erasmus were laughing. They had been since Nik left the table. 

“Nik’s going to fuck the King of Vere,” Pallas snickered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Of all the people in Vere, he had to choose the actual king.” Laurent sloshed the remainder of the wine in his glass.

“I hope your friend knows what he’s getting into,” Laurent sighed. The others at the table turned their attention towards the prince. “I’ve known my brother for a long time and I’ve seen how he acts when he’s with Jord, especially after they’ve, for lack of a better word, fucked. Auguste once missed a meeting with the council because Jord and him were trying to break their record of five hours.” Laurent stopped to finish the rest of his wine. “They did, in case you were curious.”

“The rest of this trip is for business,” Damen smiled. “I’m sure Nik will remember that and know not to go too far. We're here for three days. Everything will be fine.”

“Five hours of what?” Erasmus had to ask. Laurent shrugged in response.

“I don’t know. They could both walk fine afterwards and there were no obvious marks on either of them so my belief is that Auguste just didn’t want to go to the meeting.”

“Don’t talk about me as if I’m not here, little rabbit,” Auguste scolded.

“Little rabbit?” Damen teased.

“When I was twelve and Laurent was four, we had a pet rabbit that always ran and was always making loud noises even when he didn’t need to.” The younger blonde raised a perfect eyebrow.

“That is a two thousand dollar suit and that is three hundred dollar wine,” Laurent hummed. “I’m not afraid to mix the two.”  
***  
Nik tried to calm his breath as the elevator climbed up. He gripped the card in his hand and forced himself to remember that Auguste wanted him to join them. Auguste had given him a key and Auguste had pulled him into an alley after they left the restaurant to give him a reminder hickey.   
The doors soon opened and Nik walked towards the room written on the key in Sharpie. The Akielon has to wonder how long Auguste had been planning on inviting him to his room. Nik took one final deep breath before sliding the key into the lock. It opened on the first try and he turned the knob, opening the door. It was a suite, no shock to Nik. He did have to wonder, however, why the King of Vere was in a hotel room.

“I didn’t feel like going back to the palace tonight,” Auguste answered the unasked question. Nik turned to face the blonde who was leaning against the bar wearing a robe, his hair recently washed. “Jord and I got the rooms before we went to the show. I’m sure Lazar appreciates it.” Auguste walked over to Nik and wrapped his strong arms around the younger man’s neck. There was a small height difference between the two, but Nikandros was still taller. “You came.”

“I came,” Nik whispered back.

“Jord’s still in the shower. We can start without him.”

“Are you sure he’s okay with it?”

“Giving you the room key was his idea. I can't believe I didn’t think of it.” The conversation lasted until they reached the bed and Nik was pushed down onto it. The blonde straddled his lap and leaned in close, brushing their lips together carefully. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that since the theater.” Nik lightly gripped the beautiful blonde hair framing his lover’s face and pulled Auguste into a kiss. Auguste gently bit his lip, dragging a moan from Nik’s throat. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the king backed away and leaned down to kiss the Akielon’s jaw and neck. Auguste presses a gentle kiss to the underside of Nikandros’ jaw before sucking a hickey into his neck. Nik’s grip grew tighter on the Veretian’s hair as the lips on his neck moved lower. A hand gently ran underneath Auguste’s shirt and Nik had to take a moment to catch his breath as he felt the king’s abs. “Impressed?” The blonde’s breath tickled the taller man’s ear as he spoke. “I’m not just a pretty face, you know.”

“He’s quite the handful,” Jord’s voice called out. “You’ll find that out soon enough.” Auguste backed away and smiled at his boyfriend.

“It’s about time you joined us. We just started.” The Veretian captain smirked and dropped his towel before walking over to the bed.  
***  
Damianos dialed his captain’s number again, frustrated and partially worried. After the third ring, Nik’s voice was heard.

“Hello?” the seemingly tired voice mumbled.

“Nik!” Damen yelled. “The plane is leaving in twenty minutes! Where are you?” There was some whispering before another voice was heard.

“My apologies,” the Veretian king’s voice rang out. “I’m afraid that Nikandros won’t be able to make it to the airport in time, but I’ll have him on the next plane back to Akielos.”

“Will you now?”

“Of course.” The reply was drawn out far longer than needed. Damen didn’t need it spelled out for him. Nikandros wasn’t going to be on the next flight.

“I just need him back in Akielos before the week’s end.”

“Don’t worry,” Nikandros gasped out. “I’ll be there- Ah! Fuck! Jord, that’s-”

“I’ll call back at a better time,” Damen quickly said before hanging up the phone. He looked at the screen and sighed before dialing the prince’s number.

“I was wondering when you were going to call,” Laurent’s smooth voice hummed. “Let me guess. My brother beat you at your own game. Don’t worry. I’ll save my ‘I told you so’.”

“Haha. Very funny, your highness. How do I get my best friend back into my country?”

“I’m not going to tell you.”  
“What? Why not?” 

“Call it revenge.”

“Revenge for what?”

“Ripped jeans at the theater. Don’t you have a plane to catch?” The Akielon prince glanced at the arrival time for his flight.

“It doesn’t arrive for ten more minutes.”

“Then go make more friends and lose another one of your friends to a Veretian.” Damen snorted.

“Unless Erasmus finds someone here, you’ve gotten everyone smitten.”

“Everyone?” Laurent sounded far more interested. “Not that I care, but who caught your eye?” Damen froze and mentally swore.

“I’m sorry,” he quickly said. “But our plane is here early. I have to board. Till next time, your highness.”  
***  
Laurent looked at his phone and clicked his tongue with a smirk. 

“Someone has a crush,” Auguste hummed as he closed the folder on his desk.

“I’m not the only one,” Laurent replied, giving his brother a look.

“Don’t give me that look of judgement. Lazar And Jord are in the same boat as us.”

“If you didn’t decide to challenge them, we wouldn’t be in this situation and Nikandros would be on that plane with them.”

“Nik certainly doesn’t mind getting the royal treatment.”

“Have I ever told you how much I hate you?” Auguste turned his chair to face his brother and cocked his head to the side. 

“Don’t be rude, little rabbit. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have your cute little crush. At least I did something about mine.” The younger blonde sneered and looked through his emails.

“Yes. Keeping him in your suite all weekend is really doing something.”

“He could have left if he wanted to. Unfortunately, we can be rather persuasive. Now about you and Damen.”

“There is no me and Damen. We are political allies if anything.”

“Awwww. My little brother’s first crush denial.” Laurent got up and started to walk out of the room.   
“I have officially disowned my big brother. Goodbye. I’m leaving.”

“Going to Akielos? Enjoy your vacation.” Laurent glared at his brother who smiled in response.

“I would kill you if it wasn’t treason.”

“I’m your brother before I’m your king.” Auguste walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. “I’m just teasing, little rabbit. You’re allowed to have your crush.” Laurent sighed and hugged him back.

“And you your happiness, Auguste. I love you.”

“I love you too, little brother. Now if you’ll excuse me, Nikandros and Jord are waiting.” 

“You’re officially disowned again. I’m going to see Lazar. Hopefully he won’t be as sappy as you are.”

“You’re talking about Lazar here. He fell for Pallas hard.” Laurent sighed.

“We’re not meant to last, are we?”

“The DeVere’s have always been beautiful and we just happen to get noticed for it. That’s how it’s always been.” 

“Until people notice how smart we truly are and how malleable we aren’t.”

“I’ve taught you well, Laurent.”  
***  
“Nikandros, have you even left that bed?” Damen hoped that the king would have kept his promise and put Damen’s captain on the next plane back to Akielos. A week passed and Nikandros was still in Vere.

“Yes, I have,” Nik responded. “Last night we went out for dinner and Damen. You would not believe how good Veretian cuisine is.”

“Are you ever coming back to Akielos?”

“That depends,” the king’s voice called out from the other line. “How much do you need him?” A beep from Damen’s phone notified him of another call. 

“This conversation isn’t over, Nik.” Damen switched the call over. “Hello?”

“Take. Him. Back.” The Akielon could feel Laurent’s anger. He couldn’t help the smile growing on his lips.

“Is something wrong, your highness?”   
“Shut up and take him back. Auguste is being ridiculous and Jord certainly isn’t helping. They both have constant stupid smiles on their lips and it’s disgusting.”

“I apologize, but I don’t have the time to just travel to Vere to pick up my lovestruck friend.” Laurent was silent for a short moment before replying.

“Maybe you can join me for dinner as well.” The response was so quick, Damen almost didn’t hear it.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. It was nothing. Don’t worry about it. Just come get your friend.” The Veretian hung up quickly after that. Damen called him back, wanting an answer. 

“Did you just ask me out?”

“No, I didn’t. Don’t be ridiculous. Just come and take Nikandros back.”

“I would be happy to treat you to dinner, Laurent.” There was another moment of silence.

“You would?”

“You're surprised? I thought my crush on you was obvious.”

“I...I would enjoy joining you for dinner.” Damen felt a small smile grow on his face. 

“Maybe I’ll come to Vere a little sooner than expected then.”

“Bring Pallas with you. Lazar has gotten rather pouty as of late watching Auguste and Jord and Nikandros.”

“Can do, your highness.”   
“You don’t have to call me your highness you know.”

“Of course I don’t, little rabbit.” More silence followed. “Laurent?”

“You’re never allowed into Vere again. I’m forcing Nikandros away from my brother and mailing him back to Akielos.”

“I’d like to see you and Nik in a fight.”

“Sword fighting and fencing are my strong suits. Give your captain a sword and see how he does.” A voice called to Laurent from the other line. “I’m sorry, Damen. I have to go.”

“You called me Damen.”

“That is your name, isn’t it?” Damen clicked his tongue and let out a small hum.

“Usually you’re very formal. Nicknames did not seem like one of your strong suits.”

“I’ll see you soon, Damen.”

“Hopefully very soon, Laurent.”  
***  
“You actually came all the way to Vere to drag me back?” Nikandros had to admit, he was impressed.

“I didn’t come back just for you,” Damen sighed. “But you were one of the biggest reasons I did.”

“It’s only been three weeks.”

“‘Only’ he says.”

“Damen, you don’t understand.”

“I understand enough. I will admit that you’re right. I came to take you back to Akielos and to see Laurent.” Nikandros was quiet for a moment.

“Why?”

“The two of us have dinner plans. And don’t give me that look. You are actually sleeping with the King of Vere.” 

“Okay, but there’s a difference between Laurent and Auguste.”

“Which is?”

“Auguste is actually a social person.”

“Despite what you may think, I’m just as social as he is.” The sudden voice caused both men to jump and look over to the door where Laurent stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest and wearing a three piece suit.

“Your Highness,” Damen said. “It’s a pleasure to see you again.” 

“I should say the same to you.” The blonde glanced over at his brother’s lover with a subtle smirk. “It’s about time I see you ten feet away from my brother. Should we arrange a wedding?” Nikandros flipped him off in reply and checked his phone. The man’s mouth suddenly went agape and he quickly put his phone away. Laurent clicked his tongue and looked at Damen. “Damianos, would you like to join me for an early dinner?”

“I would be delighted.”

“Nikandros, I hope to see you again soon.”  
***  
“Are you enjoying the Merlot?” Damen, who had been lost in his thoughts, looked at his date who had been staring at him with an unreadable look.  
“It’s wonderful. Thank you.” Laurent hummed and took a small sip from his glass. 

“You're surprisingly quiet.” Damen raised an eyebrow.

“Am I? I apologize.” 

“It’s no problem. The silence is nice. How was your flight?”

“Long, but nothing I can complain too much about. I had something to look forward to when I arrived.” Laurent’s cheeks flushed and he attempted to hide it behind his glass. Damianos smiled and refilled their glasses. “How has your brother been?” 

“Insufferable. All three of them have. I’m glad you came when you did.”

“I didn’t come just to drag Nik back.”

“I hope you didn’t.” The two princes sat in silence, staring into each other’s eyes. Laurent broke their little contest first with a smile. The Veretian reaches over and gently placed his hand on top of Damen’s. The Akielon smiled back and intertwined their fingers.  
***  
The two princes stumbled into Laurent’s room, lost in each other. The blonde closed the door and pressed his lover against it. Damen, in response, picked up Laurent by his thighs and switched their positions. Laurent ran his fingers through Damen’s hair and gripped his hair tightly, dragging a light growl out of the older man’s throat. Laurent smirked and bit at Damen’s bottom lip gently. 

“What happened to your plan of going back to Akielos?” Damianos pressed his lips against the pale neck of his lover.

“Auguste and I really need to consider an alliance between our countries.”

“I think he has the same idea in mind.” The younger man pressed his lips against the Akielon’s. The kiss lasted a few seconds before both men backed away. They made eye contact for a moment before Laurent started laughing. He put one hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide it.

“What are you laughing at?” The blonde wiped a tear from his eye and smiled.

“I just never realized how happy this could make someone. I never understood how Auguste was always so happy, but now I do. I don’t ever want to lose this.”

“And you never will.”  
***  
The three Akielons sat next to each other on the plane in silence. Damen was reading a book Laurent had given to him and Nikandros was writing something on his phone. Pallas had been asleep since take off. The prince finished a chapter and closed his book, leaning back in his seat.

“So what were you saying about my attraction to blondes?” Damianos asked in a teasing manner. Nik smacked his friend with his book.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me on Tumblr at just_a_simple_trash_can


End file.
